


Heels

by Omegarose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Female Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Multi, Thruple, i wrote this years ago please be kind, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Adam tries on some 'torture devices.'





	Heels

Michael screeched in pure horror as Adam walked into the kitchen. “What are those devices! Are they for torture?”

Adam followed Michael’s gaze to his feet. “Uh...no. They’re shoes.”

“But those spikes...and the way your feet are manipulated….” Michael trailed off with a shudder.

Adam laughed, stalking forward in a near predatory manor, swinging his hips and relishing in the way his shoes clicked loudly against the wood floor and Michael’s eyes bugged in horror. “They’re just heels, Mika. All girls wear them.”

“Why would anyone willing do that to themselves!”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Because they’re fabulous, that’s why.” He spun around throwing out his arms in half to keep his balance in half for showmanship.

Michael squawked and grabbed Adam’s arm like she was afraid the human was going to fall.

“I’m fine,” Adam protested, pulling away. “They’re really not that difficult to maneuver in, once you get the hang of them.”

“Adam!” Michael cried as the human tottered.

Lucifer flew into the kitchen, looking around in confusion before he caught sight of Adam and had the same reaction as the other archangel: “Holy ...what in Father’s name are  _ those _ ?”

“Apparently they are something called “heels” that human females enjoy wearing for some indescribable reason,” Michael explained, hand still held out in case Adam were to fall.

“I told you, they’re fabulous,” Adam insisted.

The two archangels exchanged a look that clearly meant “ _ humans _ ” in all their exasperated fondness.

Adam spun around again, his skirt lifting up and exposing quite a bit of thigh. Neither archangel seemed to notice, too preoccupied with jumping forward and creating a circle with their arms.

“Seriously!?” 

Lucifer pulled Adam to his chest, arms wrapping his arms around his ribcage. Michael embraced the both of them, chest to chest with Adam.

“I don’t like them, despite their “fabulous” qualities. It makes you my height,” Lucifer whispered, smiling and kissing the side of Adam’s neck.

He grinned. “You sure you don’t wanna try them out? It’ll just add to your professional look, Michael. And you definitely have the calves for it, Luce.”

The cries of protest from both of them caused the human to laugh.

“You’re too tall,” Michael pouted, as she glared up at Adam. “I’m already shorter than Lucifer but I’m usually your height.”

“Well, you two  _ probably _ won’t be as unappreciative of them once I show you how good I look in them.”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked, cocking her head. “You’re already wearing them.”

Adam smirked. “How good I look in  _ just _ my heels.”

He laughed at their reactions, pulling them towards their bedroom, only stumbling once on the damn carpeted stairs Michael had insisted on adding. He was sure he’d be fine in the bedroom, on the solid ground, and if the carpet was too problematic...well, that’s what angelic powers were for.


End file.
